Hallucinations Can Be Hell
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: What if Alice had seen Bella jump sooner? What if she told Edward? What if Edward raced to go save Bella? How would Bella react? Normal Pairings, not OOC. Read and review.


**AN Happy One-shots! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Alice Cullen's point of view:**

Bella, jumping over a cliff. Spiraling down to the water to meet her suicidal wishes. I couldn't believe it. How could _Bella,_ of all people, commit suicide? That just wasn't her, it doesn't make sense. Someone as nice, and sweet, and loving as Bella? No. No, it's not _possible_.

Edward was a fool. Edward was a wretched _fool. _How could he leave her? Make up that insane lie, and just leave her dangling there, with out a hope. I know that it kills him. I know that it causes him actual pain to be away from her. He would die, if she passed. I cannot let this happen.

I grabbed my cell phone and dial Edward's number as fast as possible, time feels like it's racing, and I just can't keep up.

"What Alice?" Edward answers, not even trying to be civil. I understood that to an extent, if I didn't have Jasper, I don't know what I would do.

"Edward, it's Bella," I say hurriedly, "She's going to throw herself off a cliff, you have to save her, Edward. After she jumps I can't see her anymore. She will die."

There is nothing but silence.

"Edward?" I ask.

Dial tone.

**Edward Cullen's point of view:**

"She will die," Alice tells me.

All the pain that I had felt from the time I left her up until, the minute I answered that phone, vanished. I felt numb, as if I had been cut off from anything that had to do with life. I felt nothing. I was empty, not even did I feel that horrible, wretched _pain._ I think of what Alice had just told me, and then the world catches up with me.

Pain, terrible immense pain.

Pain, worse than that of my transformation, when I gave up mortality for immortality.

Pain, worse than when I spoke those hideous words to my love in the forest.

_No_, I thought simply.

Just no. I stood up from the dusty attic of some store in South America, infested with rats, and insects.

I ran, and ran, I ran to the nearest airport, and went to save the love of my life.

And when I saved her, I vowed to never leave her again, just the thought made me feel as if my heart would beat again.

**Bella Swan's point of view:**

Farther out, the waves were angrier than they were along the shore. I could see them battering against the line of the cliffs, spraying big white clouds of sea foam into the sky. There was still no movement in the air, though the clouds roiled more quickly now. It was eerie looking—like the clouds were moving by their own will. I shivered, though I knew it was just a trick of the pressure.

The cliffs were a black knife edge against the livid sky. Staring at them, I remembered the day Jacob had told me about Sam and his "gang." I thought of the boys—the werewolves—throwing themselves into the empty air. The image of the falling, spiraling figures was still vivid in my mind. I imagined the utter freedom of the fall....I imagined the way Edward's voice would have sounded in my head—furious, velvet, perfect....The burning in my chest flared, agonizingly.

There had to be some way to quench it. The pain was growing, more and more intolerable by the second. I glared at the cliffs and the crashing waves.

Well, why not? Why not quench it right now?

Jacob had promised me cliff-diving, hadn't he? Just because he was unavailable, should I have to give up the distraction I needed so badly?

No.

I was really going to do this, the most insane thing I had done yet, without a doubt.

The pain was already easing as if my body knew, that Edward's voice was just seconds away.

The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me.

I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it...waiting.

"Bella," Edward's beautiful voice called in my head.

_Yes?_ I answered. But not aloud, I didn't want to shatter the hallucination.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice yell. But it was different this time, instead of hearing it in my head, it, it was like he was behind me calling.

Stupidly, I looked behind me, what was the point? I knew it was all in my head.

But instead of _hearing_ him, I _saw_ him.

I was actually looking at his beautiful face.

He was running up towards me, a look of worry upon his face.

Why was my subconscious teasing me like this?

It was cruel.

But in the moments where I can see him, I realized...I didn't care.

My hallucination was just a few feet away from me now still staring at me, with wide eyes.

He reached his arms out and gripped my shoulders.

And the odd thing was, I could _feel_ it.

I could, see, hear, and feel him. I knew it was going to bring me immense pain later, but right now I was too busy marveling in the fact that it was like he was really _here_.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...okay," I told him. I didn't really no.

"Bella, you can't just jump off a cliff, you'll...die," he choked out the last word.

"But it's the only way you'll stay with me," I explained, needlessly.

"What? Bella, I'm afraid I don't understand," the hallucination lied.

"Yes, you do. You know that I never get hallucinations, unless I put myself in a dangerous situation. I won't hear you unless I do. And I can't live without these hallucinations. I constantly have to be on the edge of danger, and you know that!" I exclaimed.

"Bella? Bella? Oh my God! No! You, just you—you can't, no! No, Bella, never—just never put yourself in danger. No—no, no, Bella, I can't lose you!" he sputtered.

"But, it's the only way you'll stay," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, I'm not a hallucination," he was whispering too.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm not a hallucination, I'm here and I love you, I have always loved you, and I always _will_ love you. I am real. And not only am I real, but I will never ever leave you, again. Unless you want me to.

"Edward Cullen, listen to me. Never doubt that I don't want you to stay. I love you, and I always will. There is absolutely no way, that I will ever _not _want you. It's impossible."

"Love," he said, "Nothing is impossible."

"That is."

"No, what's impossible is how much I love you," he said, adoringly.

"I love you," I told him.

"As I love you, now there is something I need to talk to you about," he said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Do you still want to become a vampire?" he asked me, as he grabbed my hand and we walked into the woods.

"Of course, I do, Edward," I told him.

"Okay, I will turn you, but on one condition," he replied.

"And what is the condition?" I asked curiously.

"Marry me, first."

**OOOOHHH!!! I pulled a New Moon!!! How many of you guys thought that the ending of that movie was jank? I did. Well, I was feeling like a one-shot today, I hoped you guys enjoyed it!!! Um, oh reviews are like heroin to me, so REVIEW!!! Um, please?**

**~_Lyssa!_**

**P.S. I love you.**

**P.S.S. Okay, that's gonna kill me leaving that ending dangling like that, let's say Bella said, "Yes," okay? Thanks. **


End file.
